Betrayal, insanity and new allies
by ArrowMaster17
Summary: Percy was betrayed by everyone. A new ally saves him. What will happen when he returns to the place that caused him so much pain? How will everyone react to the new prophecy and enemy? And can Percy overcome his nightmares or will it drive him over the edge? Pairing to be decided in polls.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's point of view

I would love to say that this is the kind of intro where I am speaking from past experience about the story, but I'm not. In fact I might not even make it to the end of the story! I won't spoil it because I know how annoying they are- I'm a nice person, aren't I. Before I begin on the part of my story you wouldn't of heard I want to warn you:  
This story is not a happy one. It's not like a fairytale where everything ends well and good triumphs over evil and in some ways there isn't even a good side. So enjoy and read at your own risk...

It was only a few weeks after the Gaia fiasco and life was as good as it could be for a demigod. The cabin was quiet but the atmosphere was happy mainly because I was happy. I was running sword fighting classes for the other cabins and I had recently won capture the flag with the rest of the seven. Annabeth and I were at our peak; in the next six months I was going to ask her to marry me. Nothing was going to make my life difficult, not any more. As I headed to breakfast I heard a cry of terror near the camp entrance. Knowing it was probably a new arrival I unsheathed my sword, an action I had become extremely used to doing, and sprinted for the gates. If Clarisse had been attacked then first off there wouldn't have been a scream more like a loud thud as the monster died and secondly the only way you would know would be when she would brag. Sadly not all newbies are like her. I passed through the barrier and immediately saw a boy about my age scrambling to get to his feet as a monster stood over him. His hair was a sandy colour and his build was quite athletic. I could imagine him being on the swim team but not actually swimming. I felt strange around him; like he was dangerous but not in a fighting way, more in a personality way, if that even makes sense. Realising just how much trouble he was in, I rushed over and slammed the hilt of Riptide into the monster's head temporarily dazing it. This gave me time to shove the guy through the barrier into safety. Whilst turning back to face it, I was knocked to the ground by a large fist and my back hit the ground hard. I would love to give you the specific gender of the monster but if I got it wrong and said out loud, my problems would become a lot bigger. Since I'd known about the Gods and even before I was good at taking a beating so I didn't hurt as much as it should of. Lying on the ground I heard my stomach rumble and decided enough was enough. You can pick on a demigod, make them listen to Apollo making haikus or even get them to stop an argument between Athena and my father but you can't stop one eating breakfast. I retrieved my sword, stood up and charged. It was over in seconds. I pulled my sword out of the beasts heart and it thumped to the ground before dissipating into green smoke. I turned to go to the food hall but was stopped by the newbie.

"Hey, can you teach me how to do that?" He asked like a seven year old who had just met santa.

"Maybe one time but right now I am gonna go eat my breakfast. After you've done orientation sign up for a beginners class. Once you get more advanced sign up for the experts one which I teach. Hey Travis, will you get the newbie settled?" He replied matter of factly, directing the second part of the sentence at the son of Hermes.

I was about to finally get away when a giant light shined down onto the newbie and disappeared as quickly as it came. It revealed the symbol of the one and only Aphrodite.

"What's your name?" Chiron said appearing out of nowhere (I swear demigods die of heart attacks more than monster attacks).

"Darren," he said way to proudly.

"All hail Darren, son of Aphrodite!"

The few people standing near cheered in the way that said," Yay, another prissy, spoilt, vain dude who doesn't help on chores!" I headed off to breakfast to have some good old blue muffins. What I didn't know was that that moment was the start of old kinds of hell.

Two weeks later:

Last night I had had the best date with Annabeth! I had taken her to the sea and had got all the fishes to come near me whenever I came into the sea. I made this giant air bubble so she could breathe and had swam her down to the darkest parts of the ocean floor where all the seaweed glowed slightly and the coral was the nicest red. We had kissed at the bottom and it had felt like all my troubles had gone away. I had given her a pearl and coral necklace as a present and I think she liked it. I mean she didn't know what to say and then she hugged me. Anyway as I finished my sword class and said goodbye to my 'students', I began to pack up so that none of the younger kids who were slightly too eager would see them, pick them up and then accidentally kill someone else or themselves. Jason stormed up to me looking rather like his dad (when your dad is the head Olympian that's scary) and started shouting.

"Do you really think that you have to go and tell everyone how I'm not as strong as you and I need glasses and that I am more stroppy than my father?!"

"...What?"

"You know exactly what I mean Percy Jackson. Don't deny it!"

" I have no clue what you' re talking about, who told you this?"

"Darren and I am glad he did! You're obviously not a true friend so don't come near me or Piper!"

Before I could defend my innocence he stomped off. Why had Darren said all those things? Why had Jason believed him? Maybe he can charm speak. I told myself to let it go thinking the Hermes cabin had probably teamed up with him and Jason to play some cruel prank.

Another month later:

Six more events like what happened with Jason occurred. It was like Darren was trying to turn the whole camp against me. Was he jealous? I had had lots of people who had been jealous of me in the past because of my father but this was different.

It was worse.

Another three months:

Since Darren had arrived he had caused nothing but trouble for me. Now basically everyone in the camp hated me except for the odd person like Thalia and Clarisse. I didn't matter though because I had Annabeth and I was on my way to ask her to marry me. I was coming up to our special spot where I had asked her to meet me when I noticed the sound of kissing and two people talking.

"When are you going to break up with him?"

"Soon, I promise."

"Then we can be together and nothing will stop us. You know you want that."

"Yeah, I'll do it this week."

I quietly shoved past the bushes and what I saw shattered my heart into a thousand pieces. It had been Annabeth...and Darren.

"No need, from here on out, we are nothing. Not even friends." My tone was not usually this cold but I couldn't muster any kindness. Before I stomped away I added:

"Oh and just so you know, I loved you so much I wanted to marry you." With that I dumped the ring that I had specially made at her feet. What made it worse was how hard I had worked to get our parents approval and once I had it she cheated on me.

She was the last straw; I had nothing keeping me hear. I ran as fast as I could to my cabin receiving so many glares I couldn't count them all. The small amount of possessions I had, I stuffed them into my kit bag. As I walked out of the gate I felt the whole of the camp watching me. It was like they had all suddenly realised they were wrong- most of the girls and boys looked sad and Annabeth was in tears. Standing on top of Half Blood Hill, I took one last look at what I once called home and turned my back on it like it had done to me. (A/N: I am proud of that line!)

3rd person

Up on Olympus, an argument was breaking out.

"No! Let me send my children! They'll kill everyone!" Ares boomed.

"That's what we are worried about, dufus!" Artemis screamed unusually angry,"Let me send my hunters!"

"Everyone, BE QUIET!" Zeus managed to silence them,"Now I would send Jason to do it but I don't want my son dead so instead I shall send Percy!"

Poseidon's face went from mocking to shocked in less than a second. Although Percy was powerful, Poseidon didn't want to lose his son. Suddenly all of the head counsellors appeared. As he scanned through the crowd and realised something was wrong: Annabeth was crying whilst being comforted and most of them looked a mix of angry and ashamed. The strangest part was the fact that Percy was nowhere to be seen. Poseidon immediately jumped to the worst conclusion.

"Where is my son!"

"He, he, he left," Annabeth got out between sobs.

"What, why? He loves Camp Halfblood."

"He left because of us. We drove him out," now all the Olympians looked more confused than Ares did whilst doing math.

"They all believed what Darren said about Percy and broke off their friendships with him. And Annabeth cheated on him before he was about to propose," Thalia, who no one had seen, said with her voice dripping in anger.

There was a collective gasp around the room. Poseidon was worried about him, so he started to think.

"My son will most likely go to his mother's house. I will go and find him and talk to him before he makes an irrational decision."

With that Poseidon dissipated leaving the smell of the sea behind.

"…"

"Awkward silence" Apollo trying to lighten the mood.

However, it was met by a glare from everyone else in the room.

Percy's pov

As I walked through the streets of manhattan, I noticed just how little I had missed my old life. Like right now if I was with Nico he could just shadow travel me to my house. I would take a taxi but the traffic was gridlock; my feet could last a bit longer. Remembering my old route, I reached the steps to my mum's flat. The key that I rarely used opened the door and I slipped inside. My mum and Phil were talking to someone and I immediately felt bad for interrupting. They must have not heard me come in because no one came to greet me- I had gotten used to this over the last few months.

"Hey mum. I was wondering if I could stay here for a -" I never did finish my sentence.

My father was the man who they had been talking to. All three adults stared at me sympathetically however before they could react I bolted, or tried to. You'd think I would be able to get to the door that I was right behind me but nope! Not when there's a god in the house. He was in front of me before I had even finished spinning on my heels. What I did next was extremely stupid but anger was controlling me. I brought the water from the tea they had been drinking and 'tried' to direct it at Poseidon. He stopped it with ease and simply let it dissipate.

"Percy calm down. I know what happened okay so just stop and we can talk," he said in a soothing tone,"Sally, Phil, go to the bedroom and stay there until this is over."

This just made me more angry; did he think I was going to hurt my mum or Phil? He didn't know me, no one knew me anymore. I drew Riptide and began swinging it at him. Nothing was getting him to move, in fact he just looked more worried. I had had enough. I dropped my sword, raised my hand and closed my eyes. I connected with the water in Poseidon and used it to move him. Once I had an established link, I opened my eyes to see Poseidon wincing but not moving. I began to tire- the ground was starting to spin and I was seeing spots. I stumbled forwards losing my hold on the water and felt my father catch me. He led me to my old room and lay me down on the bed. I could feel Sally and Phil watching as he sat down next to me.

"Percy, you need to go back to Camp Halfblood. You're not safe otherwise. I know what happened but everyone's sorry, especially Annabeth."

At the mention of her name I turned onto my side so that no one could see me shed a tear. He put a hand on my shoulder attempting to coax me out. My only emotions, though, were anger and hurt. If there was a way out of this life I would take it, no matter what the consequences. Poseidon's hand recoiled backwards and my mum gasped. I looked at my hand and realised it was glowing black, pure black. So was the rest of me! What was happening?

"All you have to do is say yes and you have a way out" a voice said, possibly in my head, that I usually would have questioned but for once I did not. Then I saved myself by saying a single word:

"Yes."

A/N: So, what did you think? It might be a bit bad but I was writing this and the next chapter on a six hour ferry back from france with my French class. Being stuck in the middle of the English Channel with no wifi makes you more productive, especially getting up at two in the morning for it! I love reviews so make sure you add one; it helps with my English creative writing. Sorry for using the word dissipated so much but I had a end of year physics exam recently and for once I listened in the lesson instead of drawing. The next chapter will be up quickly because I also wrote at least half on the coach after the boat (so much travel!). Until then look to the sun. Likelihood someone else is looking at it and if they aren't then they are thinking about the lack of it- anyone who lives in England! Oh and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, they aren't my strong point.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Percy's POV

When I woke I was no longer in my bed at home as the bed I was in was a double and a lot more comfy. The room was dark and large but quite comforting. I sat up slowly trying to avoid feeling nauseous.

"I see you're awake," it was the man in my head, except he was real.

"Who are you."

"I am Chaos, creator of the universe."

I gawked for a few seconds before realising the situation. Quickly, I jumped out of my bed and bowed. That could have gone very wrong if I didn't have clothes on (With Gods they have a strange sense of humour)! He pulled me up before talking again.

"Percy, I will not hurt you or smite you like the other gods. In fact I would like you to be my champion."

I wasn't expecting this- the being that created the world I am standing in wanted me to be his champion. My ability to speak temporarily left me so I nodded slowly.

"I need you to swear your allegiance to me, even if it means going against your father."

"I swear my allegiance to you and only you."

"Thank you, now this might make you a bit dizzy."

He placed his hand on my chest and a surge of power raced through me. For a minute I didn't understand what he meant until he stopped and the adrenaline left me. I felt more tired than I had ever before and standing up was a burden. My legs gave in and Chaos lowered me to the ground. The last thing I remember was a group of people in battle armour coming in.

Unknown POV

We came into the new guys room just as he was about to collapse after Chaos had given him powers. No one judged him as this had happened to all of us when we first came. We had been told that this guy had saved Olympus twice and was the son of one of the big three. We didn't even know him but we still respected him, especially after hearing what Camp Half Blood had done to him. Briefly he exchanged looks with us but he closed his eyes and his head lolled to the floor. We came over and gently picked him up and put him in his bed. His sleep was not peaceful as we could all see his frown and hear his moaning. He even fought our attempts to put the duvet over him. We all found a seat and started our wait for him to wake up.

Percy's POV

I woke with a start as I escaped the nightmare that was keeping me captive. Sweat was trickling down my forehead and I released the sheets that I had been clenching tightly. The people in armour got up from where they had been sitting and circled the bed.

"Hey, everything's okay. Whatever you were dreaming about wasn't real," the boy on the left said,"My name's Shadow and we are just like you. Everyone here was betrayed and Chaos offered us a way out. You are now an assassin and you are going to need a new name. Got any ideas?"

"Um, Hunter?"

"That's perfect! We don't care who you were before we care about who you are now. Oh and that's Raider, Midnight and Dynamite (he had his heart set on it)."

I was slightly overwhelmed by all the new faces and the new me. I decided to get clear on one part that confused me.

"You said assassin, I'm a soldier."

"Don't worry about that. You get one year of training with Chaos and us as your trainers. By next year, you will be unstoppable."

In the last day a lot had changed. The main parts were the fact that I was now Hunter not Percy, I was a champion of Chaos and I was now an assassin.

Chaos' POV a year later

Hunter was now my best assassin and student ever. He mastered all of the weapons, fighting styles and his powers in the first eight months and spent the last four doing things the other assassins still wish to do and going on early missions. He won all of his practice fights and simulations over the year and now had a close bond with all of the assassins. Everyone in my army respected him and no one messed with him. His mental health slightly worried me however Raider was helping him. I was heading to the assassins' common room to gather them to tell them about the new mission. I had a feeling that Hunter would not like it.

Hunter's POV

After my extremely good shower, I got changed into my favourite baggy camo trousers, a grey figure hugging top, black army boots and my leather jacket. I grabbed my mask and overnight bag as Chaos had said we were going on a group mission that may last a while. Over the last year my appearance had dramatically changed. My arms and legs had more muscle than any Ares kid and my abs were visible through my shirt. I was slightly taller and my hair was darker and combed so it covered my left ear slightly. The one thing that had not changed were my eyes which still remained the same sea green. With all my stuff I headed to the common room hoping no one would notice the bags under my eyes which were a give away I wasn't sleeping again. Everyone was already there but they hadn't started without me.

"Hunter, there you are. Now let's begin the briefing," Chaos began,"You will all be going and helping out with a war. Your aim is to train soldiers, improve their camp and help them win."

"So where are we going. Please tell me it's somewhere sunny where I can get a tan! Last time I saw so little sun it wasn't healthy!" Dynamite interrupted eager as always.

"What have I said about interrupting!" He was one of the only people I knew who could get the creator of the universe exasperated.

Dynamite was about to answer but then stopped himself; this was met with laughter. The day he listens to people is the day I become friends with Darren.

"Well you will be going to Camp Halfblood on Earth."

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. All the assassins knew my last memories of there and every pair of eyes was on me.

"Well I'll meet you guys back here in a few minutes and we will go through the portal."

This surprised them however I had a feeling they knew I was upset. I walked back to my room and sat in the corner before slowly banging my head against the wall. Why there? Out of all the places in the universe it had to be the one place I hated. I closed my eyes and nightmares tried to overcome me. Tears escaped my eyes and I was so upset I didn't notice Raider and Shadow come in. Hands shook my gently trying to coax me out of my trance. I opened my eyes but I was no longer in my room.

Raider's POV

Shadow and I walked into Hunter's bedroom to see how he was doing and our question was immediately answered. He was crying in the corner, eyes closed shut. Hunter rarely showed when he was upset so we knew this was bad. We went over and shook him gently whilst asking him to wake up. His eyes opened but there was a faraway look that was accompanied by more tears. Whatever we had just brought on was worse. He was now quietly whispering 'no,no' repeatedly and temporarily he calmed down before escalating again. Now he was gasping for breathe and clawing at his throat. Shadow, knowing about biology, became worried as even if it was psychological he was stopping himself from breathing. We were now shaking him harder; he needed to wake up!

Percy's POV

 _It was pitch black- like someone had turned out all of the lights. There was the faint noise of voices so I followed the noise until it was loud enough to understand._

" _When are we going to strike? The gods have the help of Chaos now! We must start soon otherwise we will have no hope!"_

" _We will strike when I say so and not before. The gods are missing their biggest hero after all, we must use that. If we can find him and turn him so he is on our side then they will lose!"_

" _Apparently we don't have to find him, he came to us."_

 _The shadows disappeared leaving me completely visible to the three figures. One raced forward and traced her finger over my muscles- for some reason I couldn't move. She ruffled my hair before looking me in the eyes and saying:_

" _Well haven't you changed. If you haven't noticed you can't move. That's because this is a dream and my son here controls nightmares. Now Hunter, is it, your going to play for our side in the upcoming war."_

" _I will follow what my master does, not what you want," I said with as much courage as I could muster._

" _And who is that?"_

" _Chaos," at this the other two gasped._

" _Well isn't that interesting. You have been rather busy over the last year. Hunter I'm not asking," the third replied before looking my directly in the eye," You will follow us and you will betray the gods. You never know, one of us might have to thank you for it."_

 _My eyes darted to the side as I started to feel weird like when Piper charm spoke to me- she didn't like this. I was flown into a wall and hands pressed down on my throat. I couldn't breathe or move._

" _Do it or on won't have a choice, champion._

At that the dream ended and I coughed as I regained consciousness. Shadow and Raider were looking at me worriedly but I averted their eyes and tried to get up and out of the room but my body disagreed. Shadow caught me and helped me to my bed.

"You haven't been sleeping have you." Raider asked.

I shook my head gently," When I do the nightmares come."

"It's okay Hunter. I'll make sure they don't come. Let's go to Camp Halfblood and get this over with, if you feel up to it?"

I nodded and this time my body agreed. The only sign of my break down was the small amount of sweat that had coated my forehead. Chaos looked at Shadow with a questioning look when we returned but no words were exchanged. We all put our masks down and stepped through the portal Chaos had already gone through.

We stood in the main hall in Olympus proud and silent.

"Hello, gods. I hear you needed my help so whilst I cannot attend my assassins shall."

"He has assassins! Why don't we?" Apollo asked like a child.

"Well why do they not reveal themselves? How do you expect us to trust them if we do not know their identity?" This came from Zeus.

"If you want my help, well, you'll just have to suck it up. Unless they want to tell you them which I highly doubt."

It was obvious Zeus was not used to be talked to like this and he didn't like it but he remained silent.

"Good, whilst I attend to some business my assassins will help out and protect Camp Half Blood."

Chaos ended the meeting and left through the same portal we came through. Instead of waiting for someone to speak we opened another portal (with the abilities we had gained from Chaos) and took one down to camp where our army was meeting us. We decided to have some fun with our entrance. As we approached the gate we saw most of the camp standing waiting for us.

"We are the five assassins of Chaos and this is our army. We are here to help you win the war," I said, My real voice hidden by the voice changer in my mask.

Chiron came forward with Mr D who looked more intrigued than angry.

"What are your names?"

"That is Shadow, Midnight, Dynamite, Raider and I am Hunter."

"Do you not have real names?" Clarisse said in her chastising tone.

"We all left them behind when we left our old lives behind and joined Chaos. Now can we come inside and get settled or do you want to ask us what our favourite colours are?" My patience had been used up and I really just wanted to get this over with.

I felt Raider's hand slip into mine, calming me down as much as she could. Everyone parted and we walked inside headin for the clearly marked area for Chaos. However before we could reach the comfort of privacy, Jason and Nico came running over.

"Er, excuse me? We are having a meeting with all the head counsellors and thought that one of you might want to be present," Jason said

"Hunter and I will go. Dynamite take our bags please." Shadow replied.

"Only because you said please," Dynamite said in a mocking tone.

I was not happy Shadow had dragged me into this; if I killed any of them by 'accident', it doesn't count as my fault. We followed Nico and Jason, even though I knew the way all too well, and entered the big house. As soon as we came in they brought us up to speed:

" You are going to each run your classes for the campers to help them prepare for the war. All meals are signaled by a bell. Your army will team up with us to help with patrols, weapon making and help if any fight occurs. If the Gods call a meeting then one of you must be present, actually would you pick one of you to be your counsellor?" Chiron stated.

"Hunter will. He is the strongest out of all of us and has the most knowledge on all of this."

"We need to talk about you volunteering me for things without asking."

"You know it's good especially as you have only just finished training."

"I went on missions before training ended!"

"Let's get back to the topic at hand, Hunter."

"Yes, do any of you have information we may not know." Chiron asked.

"No." Shadow answered immediately

"...Maybe,"

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"Now's not the time. It's probably not even important."

"Any information is useful," Chiron added eager to know what I knew.

"You remember that nightmare I had before we came it was with the leaders on the other side," I whispered to Shadow,"The reason I couldn't breathe was because she was choking me."

"Why didn't you say and what do you mean by her?"

"It was a female voice and she said her son controls nightmares."

"Let's leave that out for a bit until it becomes necessary," Shadow turned back to everyone,"We don't have any more information so if that's it-"

"Wait!" Thalia came running in, out of breathe,"I have been trying to find Percy after what happened and I called in a favour with someone with strong magic. She did a locator spell and Percy is here! He's in Camp Halfblood."

Crap. Crap,crap,crap,crap,crap. They could not know I was here and who I was.

"Well maybe because he is near Poseidon could find him. He is his father and they have a strong bond."

Poseidon appeared just as Nico finished his sentence.

"I will do anything to find my son!"

I was shrinking further and further into the shadows hoping to get out of here before Poseidon could recognise me. He was looking around frantically until his eyes laid on me. Shit.

"Assassin, take off your mask."

"No, my identity is not important."

"Hunter, you can't keep hiding. It's destroying you. Take off your mask," this time it came from Shadow.

I sighed knowing he was right and braced myself for the reaction. With shaking hands, I removed my mask. Annabeth who had been in the corner began crying and my father embraced me in a tight hug. I did not return it.

"Percy why did you not say it was you? Everyone had no clue where you were!"

"Percy isn't my name anymore, it's Hunter and I am a different person. I,I, I can't take this- I need time alone."

With that I ran out of of the big house. Whilst running to the chaos area I received multiple stares as my mask was still in the big house. I needed to get away, now. I knew this mission was going to cause trouble.

3rd person, unknown location

The three beings sat discussing their next move. They had planted the seed now all they had to do was let it grow. Hunter would soon find his real love and whoever it is, will have a death sentence.

Hope you liked! Major hint as to who two of our bad guys are. If you think you know tell me and if you want to make a guess on the last do the same! I'm going to put up a poll on who Percy should be with. The options are:

Artemis

Zöe

Thalia

Raider

Hestia

A camper (tell me what you think they should be like)

Rachel Dare

Nico

Other (state who, I am not a mind reader even if I want to be)

As always reviews are welcome and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Oh and sorry for the name mistake in the last chapter, I corrected it thanks to BibiaValeS2 (sorry if I got that wrong as well). I can only blame my mortal memory!

Have a good day/night/whatever else you can have!

ArrowMaster17


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Before anyone complains, I have an excuse for not updating in a while. First off my Microsoft word broke on me and it wouldn't even let me copy and paste so I had no way to access my story until it got fixed. Then I had extra football practice because we had a tournament and it turns out I'm a pretty awesome goalie! Then I had a load of projects that would be used against me in my report if I didn't do well on them. Then I had extra fencing practice because I had a fencing competition which me and my teammates all came in the bottom four spots! It was our first proper one! After that there was my school music concert that had a load of extra rehearsals and I am in two choirs so that took a while. Then there was rehearsals for my forms "Goodbye and thanks for being awesome" concert to thank our form tutors and cry because they are mixing up our forms. Then there were loads of end of year thingies like summer fete, learning reviews and reports and a lot of crying (not from me). Then after school finished I had a coding course which- funny story actually- I managed to go to the wrong one but no one noticed for the whole week. I am actually a year younger than the age you have to be to do it (but don't look it) and yet I was still one of the best so booyah. Then I had the London youth games for football and I was the only one from my year on the team, everyone else was a year older so again boo ya! Next I had a sleepover with my mates in the countryside and I feel like that is self explanatory. I'm nearly done I promise. I then went to Paris where I would have written lots but then my laptop died and the charger we brought (which was my sister's) didn't work on my laptop. Finally we went to the countryside where we don't have wifi so I am having to write this chapter out onto my iPad from my laptop as I have mobile data on it. Here are the current results of the poll which remember you can input on:

Quick note in case I haven't changed it yet. I said in the last chapter that one of the baddies controls nightmares, well I meant dreams which I kind of said but not very well.

Artemis 1

Zöe 1

Thalia 1

Raider 1

Hestia 0

Camper 0

Rachel Dare who just ruined my aesthetics 0

Nico 2

Other 1 (Annabeth)

Chapter 3:

I ran back to our temporary cabin bursting through the doors with little grace. I got a few strange looks but anyone who lived with Chaos had witnessed weirder things. Midnight and Dynamite continued with their card game undoubtedly betting on who would win. Raider looked up from her book and cast me a confused look. I nearly reciprocated until I remembered my mask still lying on the floor of the big house. I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"So, I'm guessing it went terribly," she said a smile tugging at her lips.

"It isn't funny. I just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible and now it's going to be so much harder. Ugh, why is life so annoying!" I grumbled resting my head in Raider's lap.

"It's because you're a good guy and good guys get the worst luck,"she replied as she stroked my head.

"Oh will you two stop being so soppy. I'm trying to beat Dynamite at speed and it's harder when all I can hear is you two love puppies!" Midnight snapped from the neighbouring bunk bed .

After that, we spent the next hour playing a tournament of speed to see who was the best. Shadow, after bringing my mask back, refused to play obviously trying to keep his title as the mature one. Raider also did, however, she was the ref and judge after the incident that happened in the first match. The final came down to me and Midnight after a close semifinal between me and Dynamite. As soon as we started our hands moved so quickly everyone struggled to keep up with them. It came down to a point where we were both after certain cards; Midnight swapped a three from the middle for a nine which happened to be what I needed to finish my final pack. I swapped it for my three and slammed my pile down shouting speed. Her look was a mix of rage and disappointment. Raider happily announced me as the champion before the bell for lunch rang and there was a stampede to get out the doors. I had almost forgotten what had happened this morning, so much so I had put my mask back on. It was only when we reached the pavilion and every camper stared at me did it jog my memory. I was about to find an excuse to skip off lunch but Midnight and Dynamite took an arm each and dragged me in glaring at anyone who looked at me. We all squeezed onto the table assigned to us before tucking in to whatever we wanted. I was just about to take my first bite of my toastie when my surroundings were replaced with the place I had grown to hate for many reasons: Olympus. And of course all the gods were there.

"You couldn't have teleported my toastie too? I was really hungry," the bolt of lightning I narrowly missed answered my question.

Why do the Fates like depriving me of food? It's just not fair.

"Percy Jackson-" Zeus started but was interrupted by yours truly.

"That's not my name. It's Hunter."

"Hunter, would you like to explain what your doing as one of Chaos' assassins?"

"Not particularly," at this Artemis couldn't hold back her snort ," But I doubt I have a choice. I got zapped to Chaos' home which is so much cooler than this place where I became a champion and assassin of Chaos."

"Not only does Chaos have assassins, father, he has a cooler home!" Apollo whined.

Zeus tried to continue but failed.

"But why son, I know you were having troubles at camp but you didn't have to leave and become a different person," this came from my father who got a disapproving look from Zeus for interrupting. I guess it runs in the family.

"Troubles?! My girlfriend cheated on me, basically all of my friends abandoned me and the place I called home felt like the enemies camp. I'd say I had a pretty good reason to accept Chaos' offer! Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and have my lunch."

I opened up a portal which cause half of the council to gasp ,again, and I disappeared back to camp. I reappeared in my seat and took a well-earned bite of my toastie. My sudden reappearance had restarted the stares towards our table. Everyone finished up their meals and the first training session started. I had a mixed group of Apollo kids, Hermes kids and Athena kids. That meant I had the great joy of teaching Darren and Annabeth. Yay. Shadow was off teaching battle strategy/tactics, Raider was teaching survival methods and Midnight and Dynamite were teaching them (or shouting whilst sitting on their butts) stamina. I was on weapons skill and fighting; seeing as I wasn't a complete monster I started them off on the basics so everyone was on the same level.

I started them on a simple drill where they would attack and their partner would parry and do the same basically putting them in a loop. If the loop broke they had done something wrong. I made it more complicated as we went on and by the end was watching kids who at the beginning couldn't even hold the sword properly picking it up. That was until Darren opened his big mouth.

"This is easy! If the threat is so big then how is this going to help?" He said waving his sword around.

"Well I'm starting at the basics so we can get to the harder parts. So unless you think you can beat me and should be teaching this class get back to work," I replied trying my best not to kick his butt right there. To my delight he gave me permission.

"I think I could beat you! I challenge you to a duel!" Annabeth who had been pretty quiet rolled her eyes before putting her head in her hands.

He smile that was growing on my face must have resembled the Cheshire cat's grin.

"Rules are simple: first person to get their opponent into the kill position wins. 3,2-"

Obviously thinking he could gain the upper hand by cheating, Darren dived at me before I finished my countdown. I side stepped slyly and whacked him in the back with the hilt of my sword. I was going to have fun with this. He fell to the floor but scrambled back to his feet, getting himself into the engarde position. I let him attack five times every time parrying lazily. He tried to do a circular parry but I ended up knocking his sword to the ground. I brought the tip of my sword up to his chest so it was just touching his armour.

"Dead. Now get back to the drill."

After two hours more of hardcore training I let them leave. I was currently alone, tidying up the equipment when Nico came in.

"Do you need any help with that?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine."

There was an awkward pause before he got to what he wanted to say.

"Listen, I know we didn't leave things on the best terms before you left, but I want you to know that I know a bit about what you're feeling. I'm not saying I know the full extent because then I would be lying but if you want to talk to someone about it, you are welcome at the hades cabin."

This took me by surprise- yes some campers had been nice to me but they hadn't excepted their mistake or made me feel like they were a friend.

"Thanks Nico. That, um, means a lot."

He smiled before leaving me to finish packing up. It didn't take long and five minutes later I was contemplating his offer whilst walking back to my cabin. During my walk a few things happened: I got 46 stares from 46 different campers that all lasted longer than 5 seconds, I nearly went to my old cabin out of habit and I saw Clarisse and Thalia having an argument with Annabeth.

Clarisse's POI:

I was just coming back from my class that those assassins Midnight and Dynamite had run (even though they didn't move out of their chairs once) when I saw Thalia having a 'heated' argument with Annabeth. Now when I say heated I mean the closer you get the hotter the air is. I love a good cat fight so obviously I went over and voiced my opinion, loudly.

"-You have caused home enough pain, I will not let you cause home anymore!" Thalia shouted.

"But I still have feelings for him and I want to make up for the mistake I made," she replied in her 'give me what I want tone'.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa. I'm guessing this is about a certain assassin who might also be your ex who you cheated on and your cousin," I interrupted trying to get a hold of the situation.

"Wise pants over here wants to go and drag Percy through all the pain all over again by asking him out, again!"

" Annabeth, you are not going to go anywhere hear Percy! After what you did to him I highly doubt he wants to talk to you." I said picking a side.

At that Annabeth stormed off and the temperature returned to its normal level. If she does go near Prissy, there'll be trouble.

A/N: Hope y'all like! I used some Nico and Clarisse moments. Every chapter I do I'm going to have a moment with the person with the most votes like today until I close the vote. So if you want a scene with a certain someone vote on the poll on my profile page or put it in a review. All ideas and criticisms are welcome. Have a good day wherever you are and if, like me, you're on holiday enjoy it! I am lucky enough to have two months off even though I think that is too long. Quick reminder who you can vote for and their standings:

Artemis 1

Zöe 1

Thalia 1

Raider 1

Hestia 0

Camper 0

Rachel Dare 0

Nico 2

Other 1 (Annabeth)


End file.
